


Good Enough

by JFoster



Category: Thor (Alternate Universe), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Trying to hold herself to the ideals of a parental figure is constantly exhausting; feeling like she was never good enough has become a near permanent state of being. She never thought she’d meet anyone else who understood…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? Foster’s writing a drabble series?? Who the hell would have thought. I’m trying to work my way back up to long fics and also be consistent but, I make no promises. I hope you enjoy this. Also, Thor hails from Norway and is strictly mortal here. No powers in this universe.

**Inspiration** : “Good Enough” ~ Jussie Smollett

“ _I gave you all of me  
_ _But it still ain’t enough to make you happy  
_ _I gave you everything  
_ _It still don’t measure up  
_ _Feels like I’ve walked five thousand miles  
_ _But didn’t even come close…  
_ __…I just want you to look at me and see that I can be: good enough… ” 

**PROLOGUE**

Day after day after day; it never ended, it never stopped. It never ceased, it never lessened, and it never wavered. She was trapped in a poisonous existence of trying to live up to the expectations of someone whose love was always conditional at best.

_ “If I see you trying, then I’ll help you.” _

They didn’t see the battle she fought just get force herself out of bed under the weight of her crippling depression. They didn’t see the way her eyes glistened when she couldn’t accomplish the simplest of tasks. They couldn’t hear the way she cried herself to sleep at night when the whip of their tongue lashed her mind over and over again. They only saw the aftermath. They never saw past her mask. They didn’t see her.

_ “You just have to put a little more effort into it.  I can’t be expected to do everything for you.” _

They didn’t see the hours of research she put in trying to find a better way to do things. They didn’t see the painstaking minutes and seconds she spent teaching herself things she should have learned when she was younger. They didn’t see the sheer effort she expended trying to be everything they demanded, ordered, and manipulated her to be. They didn’t see her.

_ “Why can’t you be better? When I was your age I would have never been allowed to be this lazy.” _

They didn’t bear the burden of never measuring up. They didn’t see the strain in her arms as she warred with the load they forced her to carry. They didn’t see the blood on her feet from the high wire they forced her to walk. They didn’t see the desperation in her eyes as she wordlessly pleaded for mercy, leniency, and humanity. They didn’t see her.

_ “Are you even trying? It’s like you don’t even care.” _

She’d had enough.

She’d had enough trying to fit herself into a mold that was never intended for her. So she left; freedom never felt so good.

* * *

“ _ Min kj _ _ æ _ _ lighet  _ [my love], are you sure you want to do this?” he asked with a worried expression on his face.

“It’s now or never, Thor. I’ve been gone 3 years. It’s time to see if maybe they’ve changed. Besides…it’s Christmas. Families come together at Christmas,” she replied.

Staring up the steps to the front door, she sighed heavily. She hadn’t even set foot in the house yet she could already feel that weight she’d spent the last 3 years trying to shake off. Thor pulled her into a warm embrace and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. She smiled to herself; she didn’t know what she’d do without this amazing man in her life. Pulling away, he took Thor’s hand in hers and steeled herself. It’s now or never. The front door opened and she felt her heart start to pound. Damn, seems like some reactions would forever be ingrained in her bones.

“Charlotte, I can’t believe you made it!! You’re here!” a shrill voice echoed through the night. Her mouth went dry as the voice that haunted her memories and nightmares rang out.

“Hello, Mother,” Charlie said stiffly. Thor squeezed her hand in reassurance.

“Well don’t just stand there, darling. Come in, you’re making me let all the heat out,” her mother half complained. She inwardly rolled her eyes. No one made Nicole Bailey-Thomas do anything.

“Yes, Mother. Of course.”

Charlie knew the moment she stepped foot into her ridiculously conservative northern Christian house with an enormous white man who looked like he’d be the poster child for white supremacy, she’d be hearing some discontent.

“Charlotte,” her grandmother, Hattie Mae called from her near permanent place in her rocking chair, “it’s about time you’ve come home.”

Charlie suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at her grandmother. The woman’s distaste for everything she’d ever done or dreamed of doing was a huge factor in why Charlie left in the first place. Walking stiffly across the room, she pressed a feather-light kiss to her grandmother’s wrinkly cheek. Hattie Mae still smelled like cigarettes and Chanel No. 5.

“It’s lovely to see you again, Nana. I’ve missed you,” Charlie said facetiously. Hattie Mae made a displeased noise, set down her knitting and cocked her head to the side. Charlie could feel her skin crawl under the weight of her grandmother’s piercing gaze.

“You’ve put on weight,” she said simply. Charlie crossed her arms defensively and averted her eyes. Even after all these years away, losing 30 pounds and gaining a self-confidence she never knew she could possess, her grandmother still had ways of tearing her down. Thor came up behind her and pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

“I think she looks beautiful,” he proclaimed. Hattie Mae gasped lightly at the large man now standing in front of her. She wasn’t used to people refuting her opinions. As the long-lived matriarch of the family, her word was law and everyone was forced to accept it.

“Who’s your ‘little friend’, Charlotte? I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure.” Thor placed himself in between the two women, knelt down to Hattie Mae’s level and extended his hand in greeting.

“Thor Odinson,” he said, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet the woman I’ve heard so much about.”

Hattie Mae leered at his outstretched hand and the man kneeling in front of her. Thor could feel the way her eyes seemed to undress him and he couldn’t help but feel his stomach flip anxiously. Without warning, Hattie Mae sneered. She placed her shriveled hand delicately in his larger one; Thor felt compelled to kiss her knuckles. His stomach lurched at the thought. This didn’t bode well for the rest of their vacation.

“My, my... Aren’t  _ you _ a handsome one?”

“You’re too kind, Madame.”

Without breaking their gaze, Hattie Mae turned her face towards her granddaughter. “Charlotte, why didn’t you tell me you were bringing such a beautiful man home for the holidays? You didn’t give me anytime to prepare.” Charlie didn’t miss the double meaning woven in her words. Hattie Mae had a well-earned reputation for driving away any potential love interests that might upset the balance of her household.

“It was a last minute decision to come, Nana. I wasn’t sure I’d get the time off from work.”

Hattie Mae tsked and rolled her eyes at her granddaughter. “You’re still at that little job of yours?” Her voice dripped with disapproval.

“Yes, Nana.” Charlie shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Thor was beginning to feel incredibly foolish kneeling in front of Hattie Mae like this. He also suspected that was her intention. Thankfully, Nicole poked her head into the living room and disrupted the wicked dance that only Hattie Mae knew the rules to.

“Mother, you’re hogging our guests!” Grateful for the interruption, Thor stood up, nodded to the old woman and ushered Charlie from the room. The further Charlie got from her grandmother, the easier it was to breathe.

“Was it just me or was your grandmother checking me out?” Thor asked in a hushed whisper as they followed Nicole down a long hallway.

“I’m more surprised she didn’t make you go for the full mouth kiss,” Charlie whispered back. They both looked at each other and shuddered. This was going to be one hell of a Christmas.

 

 


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be told from both their points of view so it’ll be a little longer. I forgot to mention in the last chapter but the house the Baileys’ live in is more or less a mansion. They’re very rich and v e r y snooty. Happy reading!

“Charlie come help in the kitchen,” her mother Nicole ‘suggested’, “You can leave your little gentleman friend with the rest of the menfolk. 

Charlie groaned inwardly. She didn’t have enough time to warn Thor about how obnoxious her uncles and cousins were. Squeezing his hand in reassurance, Charlie reluctantly left him to join the other women in the kitchen. Thor watched her leave and felt a brief pang in his heart; he didn’t like leaving her to fend for herself in this pack of wolves. He didn’t have much of a chose in the matter, however. Inhaling deeply to steady himself, Thor squared his shoulders and prepared to face the men the love of his life called family.

**Thor’s POV**

He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when he walked into the room. As soon as his 6’6 frame crossed the threshold, all eyes were on him. At his height, he was used to being the center of attention; he’d never felt more uncomfortable than the moment he had to meet the traditional and conservative family of his love. There were four men sitting around a fireplace smoking cigars. The room reeked of smoke and expensive scotch. If Thor didn’t know any better he’d think he stepped back in time. All of the men were well dressed in ridiculously expensive suits. They each had a matching hat that rested on the top of their chairs (thrones). He got the distinct feeling he was being sized up like a sirloin. 

“And who might you be?” came a raspy voice. Thor’s eyes snapped to a frail-looking older man sitting in a red velvet chair in the center of the room. No one else dared to speak. Clearing his throat, Thor made his way towards the man.

“Odinson. Thor Odinson, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The old man assessed Thor shrewdly. Hattie Mae’s heavy gaze didn’t hold a candle to the old man. He didn’t just feel uncomfortable, he felt completely exposed. He suspected the old man and his own father had a lot more in common than they’d like to believe. 

“Odinson, eh?” the man wheezed, “Isn’t that one of them white supremacist names?”

Thor was completely taken off guard. “ _ Excuse me _ ?”

**Charlie’s POV**

“Well, well, well… _ look _ what the cat dragged in,” Charlie’s older sister, Scarlett sneered, with her arms crossed. She practically reeked judgment. Charlie definitely didn’t miss her all that much. 

“Scarlett, be nice. We haven’t seen your sister in years,” their mother warned. Scarlett scoffed and rolled her eyes. Charlie tried to smile but all she could manage was an extremely painful grimace.  _ Breathe in, breathe out _ . 

The women standing tall in the massive kitchen were every bit as snooty as she remembered. Her great aunts Margaret “Mags” Bailey and Rosalie “Rosie” Bailey looked like they just stepped off a croquet court for stuffy black people. Despite being dressed in ‘cooking’ clothes, they dripped old world money and class. Their thick perfume was definitely more expensive than what she made in a year. It was enough to make Charlie want to tuck tail, grab Thor and run for the hills. 

Her two older sisters Scarlett and Josephine stood shrewd, proud and bitchy. Her entire family was basically a walking Gucci or Dolce & Gabbana advertisement. Charlie felt underdressed in her off-brand dress and secondhand shoes. It was painfully obvious Charlotte was the proverbial (though if you asked her older sisters they’d say literally) black sheep of the family. She sighed; one day back home and she was already counting down the minutes until she could leave again.

“Charlie!!” her baby sister shrieked as she raced into the kitchen. Charlie couldn’t help but grin as Eloise launched herself into Charlie’s arms. 

“Ellie!” she giggled as she caught her sister.  

Eloise Mae Bailey-Thomas was the only family member Charlotte ever really got along with. Adopted as an infant a couple of years after Charlie was born (from where, no one seems to know for sure), she knew first hand what was like not to fit in with this stiff upper lipped, stuffed crust family. They formed a tight bond from the moment they laid eyes on each other. 

“Holy shit!” Ellie exclaimed, “you look damn good!” 

“Eloise Mae!” their mother chastised, astonished (not really) at her choice of language. 

“Oh come off it, Mother. I don’t mean any harm,” Ellie waved her off with a roll of her eyes. 

“I won’t stand to be disrespected in my own house,  _ child _ .”

“Last I checked...this was Grandmother’s house,  _ Mother _ ,” Ellie challenged. 

Charlie widened her eyes at her younger sister’s boldness. Where had this come from?? Had she really been gone that long? Ellie was always the braver one of the two but this was a new level. Gently tugging on her sister’s hand, Charlie non-verbally pleaded for her to back down. Ellie shook her head no and tugged her hand away.

“Mother, please,” Scarlett intervened, “let’s not fight today.” Nicole narrowed her gaze at her eldest daughter. There seemed to be something happening between them that Charlie couldn’t quite catch. With a huff, Nicole backed down. Ellie stepped back with her arms crossed defensively. 

“Very well. ‘Tis Christmas after all.”

  
Suddenly, a loud crash echoed from another room.  _ Oh, hell _ , Charlie thought.  _ What is it now? _


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a national holiday until somebody pops off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little longer, but when you read it, you’ll understand why (i hope). heheh. Happy Thorsday and happy reading!

The sound of crashing and the shrill voice of Hattie Mae pierced everyone’s ears. Great aunts Mags and Rosie shook their heads in disapproval as they made their way out of the kitchen. Even though Hattie was the eldest of the three sisters, she was also the most overly dramatic. Charlie visibly winced as memories of irate grandmother flooded back. Some things never change.

“I will not stand to be disrespected in my own damn house! You will either apologize or get the hell out!” Hattie’s voice echoed through the manor. Nicole groaned outwardly, squared her shoulders and walked stiffly towards the unpleasant sound. In spite of all the tension, Ellie giggled. Charlie looked sharply at her younger sister.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“You can’t tell but that’s her ‘give me my booze or I’ll disown you’ voice. The doctor says she’s not allowed to keep drinking as much as she does but you know there’s no one person on this earth who can tell Hattie Mae Bailey what to do,” Ellie replied. Charlie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Has her drinking really gotten that bad?”

“Oh yeah,” Josephine interrupted, “she’s been going through two bottles of vodka a week. Honestly, we like her better when she’s drunk. She’s less likely to throw things.”

“Good lord.” Before Charlie could think to say anything else, Thor found his way to the kitchen with a bemused expression on his face.

“Thor? Honey? What’s wrong??”

“…Your grandfather just asked if I was a white supremacist…,” he laughed.

“He said what?” Charlie demanded. Shock and anger coursed through her body. Her patience for her family was getting real fuckin thin. The sound of glass shattering against the wall sent everyone rushing from the kitchen. Charlie was stunned to find her uncle and namesake, Charles trying to defend himself from the drunken blows of their grandmother. Thor immediately stepped in to pull her off the shaken up man.

“Did you just try to control me with your white hands?!” Hattie Mae shouted. Ellie snorted in disbelief.

“Mama, please, calm down!” Nicole implored her mother.  Charlie had never seen her mother looking so anxiously haggard. She stood there wringing her hands, her normally perfect hair in disarray. Her beautiful red dress was now torn. Charlie guessed it was from trying to keep her grandmother from doing any serious harm to either herself or her uncle. Hattie Mae whirled her steely gaze on her daughter and actually growled out loud. It was suddenly clear to Charlie what Josephine meant. Sometimes it was easier to just placate the demons.

“It’s not a national holiday until Grandmother loses her shit,” Ellie said absentmindedly. Hattie Mae turned to face her great-granddaughter with a narrow gaze. Charlie was infinitely thankful she wasn’t the one on the receiving end of Hattie Mae’s wrath this time. This was too much. This life was too much. Scarlett stepped in front of Ellie, effectively blocking her from view and handed her grandmother a vodka tonic.

“Here you are, Nana.”

“Thank you,” Hattie Mae said icily, “at least someone here knows how to treat a lady.”

“Yeah, because you’re such a fuckin lady,” Charles seethed. Scarlett threw her hands up in frustration and left the room. Josephine followed quickly behind her. Hattie Mae opened her mouth to tell off her son, but thankfully, decided against it.

“This has been such a tiring day, I think I’ll retire to my chambers,” she said. Gathering up her things, she strode from the room, drink in hand.

“It’s a bedroom, Mother. Stop being so fucking pretentious,” Charles hissed at her retreating figure. Hattie Mae simply waved him off and disappeared into the hallway. A collective sigh of relief echoed through the sitting room when she was gone. At long last, a moment of peace.  

* * *

After the over-excitement in the sitting room, everyone decided it would be best if they went their own ways for the rest of the night. Nicole led Charlie and Thor to her old bedroom so they could settle in.

“So…” Charlie started as they unpacked their suitcases. She was sitting on the edge of her old bed, filling the empty Victorian trunk once again with her belongings.

“Yes, my love?”

“You ever going to tell me what you meant about my grandfather calling you a white supremacist?” she asked worriedly. Thor chuckled in response. After putting away the last of his clothes, he walked over to sit next to her. She pulled his hands into her lap and kissed his cheek. He smiled tenderly.

“He was particularly wary of me when I introduced myself. I can’t say I’m too surprised since I’m a fairly large white man with the last name Odinson. Given his age and experience, I imagine he’s met too many in his lifetime.”

“Are you okay?” she asked. Thor nodded and kissed her temple.

“In spite of my initial impression, your grandfather is really quite interesting. There’s a lot more to him than what meets the eye.” Charlie exhaled a laugh in agreement. For as long as she could remember her grandfather had always been this foreboding yet well-dressed man of mystery. It disappointed her deeply when she realized Thor probably knew him better than she did.

“Now,” Thor said as he stood up and unbuckled his pants, “what do you say we climb into bed and watch some Netflix?” Charlie laughed and agreed. Seemed like no matter how insane her life got, she’d always have Thor to keep her grounded.

* * *

 

Hattie Mae Bailey could never resist an unlocked bedroom door. Especially not the one that belonged to her only daughter.

Creeping silently into the room, she quickly surveyed the room to confirm it’s emptiness. Satisfied, she made a beeline for Nicole’s jewelry box on the vanity. Her daughter might not confide in her anymore, but she definitely kept her secrets somewhere. Taking a long swig of her vodka tonic, Hattie Mae settled into the bench for some snooping. She could never have guessed what she would find.

The bottom drawer of the jewelry box had been sloppily closed. Naturally, that’s what caught Hattie Mae’s eye first. Aside from a few buttons, single hoop earrings and a folded piece of paper, there wasn’t much of interest in the drawer. A shiver went up Hattie Mae’s spine when she picked up the paper. Unfolding it, she discovered it was nothing more than a birth certificate. She almost put it back immediately until a name caught her eye. Scarlett Marie Bailey. Taking another swig, Hattie Mae perked right up. Why would Nicole keep a copy of Scarlett’s birth certificate in her bottom jewelry box drawer? Especially when everyone has always kept their important documents in the office. Why only hers?  Upon further reading, Hattie Mae had her answer. 

This wasn’t Scarlett’s birth certificate. It was her daughters. Hattie Mae dropped her drink in shock, shattering it on the floor.

 


	4. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory on how Thor and Charlie met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this took forever. Writing is hard okay. Enjoy this little break between feels. Even though this is h e l a feels-y too. eheheheh. Happy reading

_**2 Years Ago** _ **  
**

Charlie sat alone on a bench in the park of the business district reminiscing over the day with tears streaming profusely down her face. Silent sobs wracked her body. Today just didn’t seem like it could get any worse.

Due to a mishap that wasn’t actually her fault, she was nearly fired from her position as Creative Director and Head Designer for Revengers fashion magazine. It was her responsibility to oversee a horde of interns; it was like trying to round unruly chickens. The pressure and stress were a little much to bear some days. Today was one of those days. She counted down the seconds until she had the money to fund her own design company.

“Clerical issues” with her paycheck caused Charlie to be a week behind on her rent. Unfortunately, her bitter, eye-patched and permanently angry landlord, Baron Strucker wasn’t the understanding type.

“Look missy,” Strucker seethed as he stood in the doorway of his tiny and messy office, “You either get me your rent within the next 10 days or you look for another place to live. I’m not running a goddamn charity here.”

“I’ll have it for you soon, Mr. Strucker,” Charlie promised. Strucker’s good eye narrowed in suspicion as he stared harshly at Charlie. With a grunt, he slammed his office door in her face. As she fought back a wave a tears, there was a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind the pay clerk, Amora, had something personal against her.

On her way back to work (ironically because she lost something and needed to find it), she lost her cell phone in the back of a cab. Un-freaking-believable. As she walked through the park, determined not the let the shitty events of this day get to her, the heel of her favorite Michael Kors shoe broke. It was one disaster after another. It seemed as if the fates themselves deemed today just had to be worst day for Charlie Bailey-Thomas.

So, she plopped herself down on the nearest bench, hung her head in her hands and wept. She’d had enough.

* * *

Thor was having a hellish day of his own. **  
**

Being the firstborn son of world-renowned CEO and business mogul Odin Borson meant everyone who knew his father’s name expected, no, demanded greatness from him. It didn’t help that his father had Thor’s last name legally changed to ‘Odinson’ when he was 18 so that he would never forget that he wasn’t just representing the Bor family but Odin’s brand as well. It was Thor’s own personal hell. Between his overbearingly controlling father, underhanded and conniving siblings (Aldrif, Laussa, Tyr, Vidar, Baldur, Hermod and the adopted Loki) and the drama between his mother and stepmother, Thor was suffocating.

It was damn near impossible to succeed the family’s company, Asgard Incorporated. Odin spent his days forcing his children to compete for his approval. Frigga spent her days doting on her precious sons (Tyr, Baldur, and Hermod) who could do no wrong in her eyes while viciously training her daughters (Aldrif and Laussa) to make their own way in the world.  Grid spent her days trying to make sure no one forgot about her only son with Odin. Asgard Inc was a toxic waste dump and nearly every associated with it was poisoned. He needed to escape.

* * *

It was pure coincidence that Thor ended up walking through the business district park. He didn’t even really intend to end up strolling into the park, but things happen when you’re walking aimlessly trying to forget the things you’re dealing with. The sound of breathless sobbing snapped him out of his thoughts. As he got closer to a solitary bench in a secluded area of the park, a distraught woman came into focus. The sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and hug away her troubles was nearly blinding.

Holding out his pocket handkerchief he approached her carefully, “Are you okay, Miss?”

Charlie didn’t think angels existed but the large, gorgeous man with warm smile and an aura like sunshine went a long way to convince her. She accepted his handkerchief and shook her head in response. Thor sat down next to her and cocked his head; he wanted nothing more than to dry her tears and see her smile.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, concerned.

“This might sound really weird, but * _hic_ * do you think you could give me a hug?” Charlie hiccuped. Thor chuckled lightly and nodded in response. The small smile of gratitude on her face was more than enough to show him the silver lining of all his problems. As he wrapped his arms around her, he wondered what he had to do to get a real smile from her.

Charlie sank into the kind stranger’s arms and never felt more at home. Something about him made her want to know how she could feel this all the time.

* * *

**_Now_ **

Charlie settled into Thor’s arms as he scrolled aimlessly through the tv guide. She chuckled softly when the memory of their first hug.

“What’s so funny?” Thor asked.

“I’m just really grateful to have you in my life,” she said. Thor kissed her forehead in response. Thank the gods for coincidence.  


	5. Gotta Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked is a-comin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to prepare you for this chapter. Go ahead, tell me how you feel in the comments.

_“Hold…Hold on, hold on to me…_  
‘Cuz I’m a little unsteady…  
A little unsteady…”

Charlie hadn’t even opened her eyes when a sinking feeling washed over her. She didn’t know how she knew but she felt the primal fear of everything she loved slipping through her fingers. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Thor stirred.

_“If you love me don’t let go…  
If you love me don’t let go…”_

“ _Min kjælighet_  [my love]? Charlie?” he asked while pulling her close, “is everything alright?”

“Can you just hold me, please?”  
  
“Anything for you, princess. Anything for you.”  
  
 _“…Cause this house don’t feel like home…”_

* * *

Hattie Mae sat wickedly in her throne chair at 6 am.

Stirring her glassful of vodka tonic with a straw, she couldn’t wait until the rest of the house was awake.  Chuckling to herself, she’d never admit it but she absolutely thrived on causing chaos. Finding out the truth Scarlett worked so hard to hide under everyone’s nose for so many years both irked and impressed her. She couldn’t be too surprised, she supposed. After all, Scarlett did learn from the best.

Hattie Mae’s own granddaughter was the biggest liar of them all. She couldn’t wait to expose the truth to everyone. 

* * *

Scarlett Bailey-Thomas woke up with a smile on her face. Despite the chaos of yesterday, it was surprisingly nice to have all her family home again. While she hadn’t exactly missed her sister Charlie, the smile on her mother’s face at having her wayward daughter back under the same roof was worth tolerating her presence.

Crawling out of bed, she pulled on her robe and tucked her feet into her fuzzy slippers. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 6:30am. A small grin creeped up on her face. Maybe she could surprise everyone with gourmet breakfast. She dashed hurriedly out the door towards the kitchen to catch the cooks before they started on whatever Hattie Mae ordered them to do. She hoped today would be a better one than yesterday.

* * *

Ellie Bailey-Thomas bounded down the grand staircase with excited flurries in her tummy. The whole house smelled like her favorite breakfast: blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, grits and eggs. It’s been such a long time since she’s eaten something that wasn’t from some foreign country that she’d almost forgotten what home cooking smelled like. She opened kitchen door to find her older sister Scarlett fluttering around the kitchen with the cooks.

“No! Who the hell puts sauteed mushrooms in scrambled eggs? Does this look like a fuckin country club to you?”, she chastised a cook.

“No ma’am,” the cook flinched. Ellie felt a flare of anger rise in her chest at Scarlett’s treatment of the kitchen staff.

“Scarlett!” she shouted. Scarlett damn near jumped 10 feet in the air.

“Ellie..?!”

“Who the hell do you think you are yelling at the cook like that? Just because Grandmother get away with it doesn’t mean you get to treat them like garbage for making a mistake. What the fuck, honestly,” Ellie huffed. For the briefest of moments, Scarlett stood proudly as she watched Ellie defend the cooks. She looked like some kind of knight in shining armor rushing to the aid of the ones who couldn’t defend themselves. Raising her hands in surrender, she conceded.

“You’re right, Eloise. I shouldn’t have spoken to them like that. Thank you for calling me out on it,” turning to the cook she just yelled at, she humbled herself, “I sincerely apologize for my behavior today. Regardless of your employment in my household or not, you deserve nothing less than respect and I will do my best to make sure you get it–that you all get the respect you’ve so wrongfully been denied.”

The cook dropped their spatula in shock, “Thank you, ma’am!”

“What’s your name?” Scarlett asked.

“Zhiva, ma’am.”

Scarlett extended her hand, “Thank you for all your hard work, Zhiva.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” Zhiva replied with a firm handshake.

Ellie grinned widely as she watched her sister go around the kitchen learning the names of the other cooks and thanking them for their hard work. Maybe this family wasn’t so bad.

Hattie Mae stood in the doorway soundlessly watching their entire exchange. Suddenly, Scarlett’s treatment of Eloise all these years began to add up. She’d always wondered why Scarlett allowed Eloise to challenge her when anyone was quickly made a filet with nothing more than her whipped tongue. Until now, it never made any sense why Nicole never reprimanded Scarlett for back-talking her whenever it came to disciplining Eloise. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Grinning deviously to herself, Hattie Mae silently walked away.


End file.
